


Sleepover

by Eliaxander



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliaxander/pseuds/Eliaxander
Summary: After a day of schedule, Kyuhyun suggests Ryeowook for staying the night after drinking together at the dorm instead of going back to Incheon.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sleepover

Kyuhyun had asked me to come over to the dorm for a drink after our schedule together. I agreed to have one with him before leaving back to Incheon.  
Kyuhyun wanted to drink in his room so Hyukjae or Yongsun wouldn't bother us. 

We were sitting on his bed drinking wine, talking about recent events, and such. I told him how I had seen a dog the other night while I was running near my neighborhood. Every time I mentioned something related to Incheon Kyuhyun seemed to get quieter and avoided looking me into eyes. I was concerned so I asked him what was wrong.   
"It's nothing.", that didn't ease my worry. I touched his hand and he clasped his hand in mine and smiled looking at our joint hands. 

"Stay," he said. I looked at him confused.   
"What you mean?"   
"Ryeong stay the night," Kyuhyun said, it almost sounded like he was pleading.   
"Where would I sleep?" I just couldn't say no to him, not when he looked at me like that. He was looking straight me in the eyes and he looked relieved that I had agreed to stay.   
"You can sleep here with me. It is not like we have never shared a bed before"   
I rolled my eyes at him but I stayed. I secretly never wanted to leave him so I was more than happy to comply. 

"Do you have something I could change into?" I asked and Kyuhyun started looking for clothes from his dresser. He found me something comfortable to be in even though they were a bit big for me. It was only one night, right?

He took his pajamas and went to the bathroom that was connected to his room, so I could change in peace. I had plenty of time to change and crawl under the covers, the wine we had made me sleepy and the day full of schedules were taking a toll on me. I was glad I stayed and having off the next day as well. 

Kyuhyun came out of the bathroom looking all fresh without any makeup on. He crawled to the bed and got under the covers. He shuffled a bit getting his pillow fluffy. Once he was done getting comfortable he let a deep sigh out of contentedness. 

I closed my eyes getting ready to fall asleep when I heard a sheet rustling and as I was turning my head and opening eyes to see that Kyuhyun had shuffled closer. I could feel his breath hitting my face when he exhaled. He was that close. 

"Ryeong", he said as he placed his hand to rest on my chest. At this point, I was more than confused. What was he doing, I knew he wasn't drunk because we hadn't drank that much even. 

"Kyu... What are you doing?"   
"I'm cold, come closer"   
"You are ridiculous, it isn't even that cold", I said as I tried to lecture him. In reality, I didn't mind and just let him get close to me and cuddle up. He was really warm and soft to be against. His arms around me were strong and safe. I gladly pressed my head against his chest and listened to his heart beating. I started to make light circles around his heart to calm it down, but it just seemed to make it beat faster. Kyuhyun didn't say anything, just hugged me closer. 

I woke up in the morning still curled up against Kyuhyun and he had his arm securely around my waste. I smiled at the sight of this and looking up at his peaceful sleeping face, I loved the mole under his eye. I smiled at how calm he looked. 

"Like what you see?", startled by his voice I automatically leaned away but he wasn't having any of it and pulled me closer and snuggled his face in my hair. 

"Do we have anything to get up for?", Kyuhyun asked and I shook my head the best I could from the position and he sighed happily, continuing to sniff my hair and snuggle me. This was really strange behavior from him, usually, he wasn't this cuddly even with me. It was clear that he prefers to be closer to me than to any other member or any of his other friends really. Maybe he was just lonely and that's why used me as a substitute for a body pillow. 

"You are thinking too much. It's too early for that and it's annoying. Just relax and let me hold you"   
He was a fool and I was even probably a bigger fool letting him behave this way with me. It only gets my hopes up, maybe, just maybe he feels the same way as I do for him.   
We spent the majority of the day in bed chatting and watching movies from his laptop. He sneaked us some food at some point and pointed out that Hyukjae wasn't home either so we could go sit in the living room but I preferred to stay in the bedroom so we stayed. Kyuhyun clearly didn't mind staying behind closed doors with me and happily sat with me in the bed. 

After our second movie of the day ended, he laid in bed and closed his eyes while yawning. I giggled at him and laid beside him, I touched his chest gently with my hand and he grasped it and held my hand in his. Kyuhyun turned to look me into eyes, his warm dark brown eyes were full of emotions and he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should.   
“Fuck it”, he muttered under his breath and held my hand tighter.   
“Ryeong, I want you to listen to what I have to say, and then you can decide if you are still comfortable us laying like this," he said and without letting me speak up he quickly continued.   
“Kim Ryeowook you have no idea what you are doing to me, when you touch me like that, how you look at me, you are always there for me in good and bad and I am there for you. Sometimes it makes me think there...- There could be something more between us. I mean I spend a great deal of time with Changmin and he would kick my ass if I wanted to lay with him like this. But you, you seem to even seek the closeness. I’m rambling at this point” Kyuhyun took a quick deep breath and continued “I love you. Like actually am in love with you and you drive me crazy because I can't figure you out”   
Kyuhyun closed his eyes and he felt his eyes tearing up because of all the pent up emotions he has felt for all these years. It was finally out in the open for the love of his life.   
I was overwhelmed, to say the least. I was speechless and so incredibly happy. He loves me. I placed my free hand on Kyuhyun's cheek and leaned closer to his face.   
“I love you too”, I said and leaned in to kiss his plump lips while closing my eyes. I had fantasized about this moment for years, I was finally being able to feel his lips move against mine slowly. Kyuhyun placed his hand behind my neck drawing me even closer, I pressed my body against his side. We took our time kissing and touching innocently each other. At some point I had to draw back to breathe properly, I was sweating out of nervousness and excitement. I pressed my head against the crook of his neck and took my time to be this close to him for the first time without having to worry about how he would react.   
“Wow...That” Kyuhyun let a deep breath, still trying to catch his breath as well. “That was amazing. You actually love me back? You aren't just trying to prank me as payback for all the shit I have done in the past?”   
I lifted my head just enough to be able to look him in the eyes. I looked at him with so much love and affection “I love you for real, you idiot” I told him smiling. “You are my idiot”.   
Kyuhyun let a breath out obviously relieved. Before I could say more he quickly climbed the top of me and locked my arms between our body, he had both of his hands on my cheeks. He pressed more against me and kissed me deeply. This time with more passion, I could feel from the kiss how happy he was that I loved him back. I was still trying to process what was happening but I couldn't deny him to kiss me like this. I wanted him as much as he seemed to want me too.   
“Kyu will you go out with me?”   
“I would be crazy to turn you down. Of course Ryeong, I’m all yours as long as you are mine”   
I let a small squeal because I was so happy how things had turned out. I kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek and sneaked my arms free so I could hug him properly, we laid and hugged each other in happiness. Kyuhyun let a small laugh after a while and I asked him what was so funny.   
“I think I should call mom to tell her that I have a boyfriend or she will be mad at me for keeping it from her”. I was shocked to hear him talk about something like that and smacked him lightly in the arm.   
“Won't your mom freak out? You know, you being gay?”   
“Nah, she will be happy that I finally grew balls to confess to you. You know she has been trying to talk me up for a year now”. I couldn’t believe his mom knew about all this already. 

I decided I would stay at the dorm for a little longer and called my parents so they wouldn’t worry. I had some extra clothes at the dorm still because I wanted to be prepared for those just in case moments where I would be staying at the dorm longer than one night. I knew I could also lend clothes from Kyuhyun if I needed and maybe from Hyukjae if I asked nicely or borrowed something without his knowledge, either way, I was good to stay longer period. I was so glad I had thought about it a long time ago because now I couldn’t imagine going back to Incheon to my bed when I could sleep in the same bed with my new boyfriend who was as eager to spend more time together. 

It had been two weeks already since I had decided to stay at the dorm and I was currently cooking some breakfast while Kyuhyun was taking a shower. I had thought we were alone at the dorm since I hadn’t heard Hyukjae or Yongsun at all so I was only wearing one of Kyu’s longer shirts with boxers. 

I was humming something while stirring breakfast at the stove so I didn't hear someone walk into the kitchen so I was really surprised to hear Hyukjae’s voice asking me what I was doing at the dorm so early. I turned in surprise to look at him and he eyed me from head to toe my outfit. Since back then when we all used to share a dorm I didn't like to hang out with so little of clothing.   
“What you mean what am I doing here? I have been here for the past two weeks, how haven't you noticed my shoes or Kyuhyun talking to someone?” As I finished, speaking of the devil Kyuhyun came out of the shower to the kitchen still drying his hair.   
“Morning Hyuk, nice to see you too. I was starting to believe it's just Ryeong and I living here. Haven't seen Yongsun either in a while”, Kyuhyun said as he came next to me and kissed me on the cheek. At this Hyukjae had his mouth hanging open with a shock and confusion.   
“When the hell this development happened?”, Hyukjae asked and Kyuhun just rolled his eyes at him and made me laugh a little.   
“Two weeks ago. You really are getting old if your deduction skills are this slow”, Kyuhyun teased while nudging me in the side while sniggered at this.   
“Haa haa you two are even worse now. Congratulations to you both though, it was already time for you two get your shit together and be involved. Its has been tiring to watch you two flirt to each other for years and not getting anywhere”   
We ended up eating together and Hyukjae told how he had been away for a few days and then busy with work. Times he had been at home he just had crashed in his room and been oblivious to his surroundings. 

I’m really glad I stayed the first night because if I hadn't we probably would still not have gotten together.


End file.
